


jamilton oneshots

by kaiszo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (too much of it), 1920s, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Bus Stops, Café, College Student, Dining rooms, Dominant Thomas, Embarrassment, England - Freeform, Fluff, Foul Language, Gifts, Help, Jamilton - Freeform, London, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rubber Ducks, Sea, Snow, Soft Boys, Top Thomas Jefferson, VALENT I NE S D A Y !!, Winter, Work experience, aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, alex catches feelings FAST, alex gets cold way too easily, alex gets spoilt, alex gives.. thoughtful gifts, burr is SHADY, decks, expensive restaurants, first post here aaaaa, gifts!!, high school student, i want to make chapter 3 a full fic, idc!!, idk how to tag????, it be cold, jamilton best relationship 2k18, kindof love at first sight???????????????? idk, money!!, one shots, ships, slight margelica, these tags have no benefit on this fic at all!!, thomas is RICH as always, thomas is a great guy here for real alex is actually somewhat lucky to have him, tjeffs is a bottom in chapter 2, we love a good squad, wow thomas is not an ass for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiszo/pseuds/kaiszo
Summary: a bunch of jamilton oneshots that im writing :^)i'll do other ships at some point in time but idk whenjamilton is best ship25.03.2018: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1K HITS!! AAAAAA IM SO HAPPY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU <<3333





	1. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is visiting his boyfriend, thomas, for christmas.
> 
> its too cold, and thomas has forgotten to pick alex up from the bus stop.

It was fucking cold in London.

Alexander Hamilton had travelled all the way from New York to London, just for his pompous boyfriend, and he doesn't even show up at the bus stop.

A red telephone booth stood beside the bench that Alex was shivering on, covering half of his face with a beige coat to keep himself warm. His ears were warmed by black headphones, playing some mainstream Christmas playlist. 

The warmth broke as he dug down into his pocket with his cold hand, searching for his phone. He paused the music and took off his headphones to call Thomas, to see if he had even remembered what time it was.

He had sent a photo to Thomas, he should've seen it by now, as it has been..

26 minutes.

Where the fuck is he? Is he really that late? Or is he waiting at the wrong stop..? What if Alex is in the wrong part of London? This place drags along for miles!

Nah. He's okay. He's in the right place, at the right time.

Alex searched for Thomas' phone number and called him hesitantly, not wanting to sound bossy.

While he waited for Thomas to pick up, it felt like an eternity. He focused on his surroundings, admiring London and its eloquence.

"Alex! Shit!"

The southerner's sudden exclamation startled Alex, but also brought a sense of relief into him.

"Shit is correct. Where the fuck are you?"

"Alex, I'm so sorry! I'm putting my coat on right now, I'm about to leave the house. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"What's taking you so long? Seriously, it's been half an hour!"

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot I-I-"

"I thought so. No need to explain. Hurry and pick me up, or my dick is going to turn into a noodle. I don't think you'd want that."

"Right, right. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"No need to repeat yourself."

Before Alex had even finished his sentence, Thomas had already hung up. He was finally on his way, to get Alex's small, cold, fragile body out of this arctic surrounding.

Before Alex could even complain out of impatience, Thomas pulled up right then and there. Finally.

"Well that definitely didn't take you 10 hours."

"Stop complaining and come over here."

Thomas hugged Alex tight, giving him the warmth that he well deserved after a way too long waiting session.

"Get in the car. You're absolutely freezing, and I need to take you home. I'll get the fireplace started and give you anything you want."

"Sounds good."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skidaddle skidoodle  
> alex's dick is now a noodle
> 
> here's the photo that alex probably sent thomas: https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/936314748701958144


	2. new york bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexander is on a ship that is heading to new york to escape his home at nevis in the caribbean after it was left in ruins after a hurricane.  
> a particular ship crew member catches his eye.
> 
> ***im imagining this is a kind of 1920s vibe?? not really 1776 (:

The sound of the crashing waves filled Alexander's ears as he walked towards the entrance of the ship, everyone being pushed in like sheep being herded into a field. It was his last day at Nevis. The island, wasn't really an island anymore.   
  
It was a wreck.  
  
After the hurricane had hit, nothing was left in mint condition. Everything was left in rubble, in ruins. Too many died under the pressure of the buildings. Not enough were saved.  
  
"Move it along, sir! Sir?"  
  
A hoarse voice wasn't enough to distract Alex from looking back at the piles of 'buildings' crashed down on each other. In an instant, he was being dragged away from the island and pushed into the ship, just like everybody else.  
  
He wrote his way out of this island. He raised enough money to even book passage onto this ship.  
  
He deserved this.  
  
He didn't know what was waiting for him in New York City, he didn't know what the people were like, what the surroundings looked like, what anything was like.  
  
Alex walked up the small set of wooden steps, tightly clutching onto his brown, leather briefcase with one hand, holding onto his long coat with the other. He tried to shuffle through the long line of people after booking himself onto the ship and getting his cabin key.   
  
The inside of the ship was beautiful. 

Red carpet on dark wood flooring, large dining tables with chairs surrounding them, adorned with red velvet cushions to match the colour of the carpet. The few average sized chandeliers hung above him, and he could already imagine what they would look like when it had gotten darker. He had caught himself transfixed with the beauty of this room, that he didn't realize the large crowd of people around him, desperately trying to get to their cabins. Alex soon realized that he should be heading towards his cabin now, so he began heading it's way.  
  
Cabin no. 76.  
  
The one closest to the, cleaning closet?  
  
Interesting.  
  
I mean, he didn't have much choice, did he? There's probably just cleaning supplies and mops in there anyway, so it's fine, right?  
  
Yeah. Okay.  
  
It's all good.  
  
"E-excuse me, sir."  
  
A man was trying to get into the closet behind him, and Alex was blocking the way. How inconsiderate of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Allow me to let you pass."  
  
The other man was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest on top, with black trousers.  
  
His skin was slightly mocha-toned, and his hair was dark and curly. Alex didn't get to see his facial features as such, but what he did notice was that he was growing some facial hair.  
  
Alex needs to keep his eye on that man. There's something, something charming about him.  
  
Something...  
  
Provocative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? wow bottom thomas all the way bitches  
>  i'd like to apologize is there are any grammatical mistakes in this!! english isn't my first language even though ive lived in the uk for almost 10 years, my english is getting worse and my polish better, which is good? ish??
> 
> go gettem alex
> 
> **the hoarse voice at the beginning wasnt thomas btw, it was just some impatient guy
> 
> anyone else getting titanic vibes?
> 
> also, this one is waaaaayyyyyyy longer than the previous one bc ive got so many ideas that i want to express on screen and ah


	3. brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexander hamilton is a senior high school student who is doing work experience. while hes working there, one of his temporary co-workers, thomas jefferson, a college student who is trying to make some money to pay off student loans, feels something between them when hes helping him out.
> 
> welcome, rev set! ft angelica, eliza and maria

The smell of coffee brewing and fresh pastries filled Alex's nostrils when he stepped inside of the cafe. It was nice to finally reach warmth after walking for 20 minutes in the cold, winter wind, so he embraced the moment by looking around to try to get used to where he would be 'working' for the next week.  
  
His moment of awe was cut off by a woman trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hello? You must be Alex, right?" she smiled. Alex could get used to this.  
  
"Y-yes. Hi! Nice to meet you." Alex hesitatedly replied. God, this woman's smile was contagious.  
  
"Welcome! I'm Angelica. I hope you'll enjoy your week with us! I'll show you around."  
  
Angelica seemed nice, so Alex hoped that the rest of the staff would be as nice as she was.  
  
He left all of his belongings in the staff room behind the counters and turned to Angelica.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Ah! I'll introduce you to the staff. Come with me!"  
  
Alex followed after Angelica through the door, looking around at how the staff had made this room their own.  
  
"Okay, so this is Eliza. She's my sister, and she helps me with the management."  
  
The woman sitting in the chair gave a beaming smile and waved happily at him as he smiled back.  
  
"And, that's Laf. He's got a really long name, so Laf will just be fine. He bakes most of the pastries here. Also, I forgot to mention, he's French."  
  
"Salut!" Laf waved with yet another smile.  
  
"Then over there, that's Hercules and John. Hercules is in charge of the displays you see such as around the counters or the menu, and John is in charge of the decor of the place."  
  
They each gave another two smiles and a subtle wave.  
  
"And there, is my girlfriend, Maria. She's the beauty here. I mean, she helps Laf most of the time, but she makes coffees too."  
  
Maria looked flustered, to say the least. She had a slight blush across her cheeks, and waved at Alex shyly.  
  
"Lastly, there's Aaron. He does all of the accounting stuff."  
  
Aaron glared at alex, waving a monotone "Hey." which resulted in both Alex and Angelica becoming slightly intimidated.  
  
"O-okay. Wait is there anyone else? Ah, yes! There's Thomas, but he's not here today. He'll help you with what you'll be doing for the next week. He's somehow related to Laf?"  
  
"Third cousin!" Laf shouted across the room, grinning at Alex.  
  
"Right. Third cousin. They look incredibly alike for just cousins, though."  
  
"Well, it was really nice meeting you guys! I can get straight to work, if you'd like. Just assign me a job and I'll do it." Alex said, eager to get started, and motivated after meeting the _mostly_   friendly people he'd be working with.  
  
"If you're so eager, you can start taking some orders!"  
  
\--  
  
The first day went well. He got to know the others more, familiarized himself with the place, and generally had a good time, yet he still wondered who this Thomas was, who would be guiding him through his job.  
  
The familiar feeling of comforting warmth met Alex again the next day. He had made it slightly earlier this time, and there were very few customers. Making it to the staff room, Alex waved a quick hello to Maria, who was already up on her feet, taking orders and making masterpieces.  
  
Once he stepped into the staff room, all eyes were on him, as he was greeted with warm smiles and an, unfamiliar face.  
  
"Ah, Alex!" Angelica called, "This is Thomas! As I mentioned yesterday, he will be guiding you for the next week."  
  
The seemingly tall man stood up from his sitting position and walked over to Alex.  
  
God, this man was _incredibly tall._ Alex _literally_ had to look up at him.  
  
He reached his hand out for Alex to shake, and Alex complied.  
  
"Thomas Jefferson. Nice to meet you, Alex. Hopefully I will be of some help." Thomas smiled, and god did that spark something in Alex.  
  
"A-Alexander Hamilton. Nice to meet you too, Thomas. You will be of much help, thank you." He stuttered, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
God, that man was ethereal. He could be picking his nose and he would still be beautiful. Alex was glad that he had such a handsome guide.  
  
"Pshh, nice one Thomas. How _formal_ of you." John said from across the room.  
  
"First impressions matter, right? Especially with someone new, like Alexander here."  
  
"Alex is just fine."  
  
"Oh, sorry Alex. Especially with someone new, like _Alex_ here."  
  
Hearing his name being said through Thomas' lips was like music filling his ears. That smooth, deep voice was intoxicating as all hell. Smooth as honey, deep as the ocean.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
How did he catch feelings _this_ fast? He didn't even know how old this man was. He might be nineteen, but he also might be twenty-nine.  
  
Jesus Christ.  
  
This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH
> 
> I HAD NO MOTIVATION AND NO IDEAS UNTIL THIS ONE CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS STRESSING OVER WORK EXPERIENCE IM DOING IN 2 AND A HALF YEARS
> 
> so i hope you enjoyed this, hopefully lengthy chapter.
> 
> also!! there will HOPEFULLY be a part 2 next.


	4. valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas is the best boyfriend in the world, so he decides to make him valentines day-hating boyfriend, alex, a bit more lighthearted towards the 'holiday'.
> 
> get yourself a thomas guys.
> 
>  
> 
> edit (15.02.2018): added more detail to some parts

It was 05:47 in the morning.  
  
Thomas had made sure to wake up extra early, right before his gremlin boyfriend on this _special_ day.  
  
He crept out of bed as carefully as humanly possible, careful not to wake the immigrant who was sound asleep next to him, who let out a groan as Thomas slowly detached himself from the clinging octopus who was almost cutting off circulation from his body.  
  
When he made his way to the kitchen, Thomas washed his hands and put on an apron.  
  
_God,_ Alex is going to _love_ this.  
  
Yes, he was still half asleep, but since he had some form of common sense, he took a break for a second to gain back a bit of consciousness.  
  
Soon after, he rummaged the kitchen to find something he could make.  
  
Eggs, bagels, bacon, some cherry tomatoes, which Alex called "the work of the devil", chives, some weird spices, cream cheese, and-  
  
_He'd have to make him coffee.  
  
_ Thomas settled on a typical breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and a toasted bagel. He had all of the ingredients set out on the counters in front of him, and he was ready to begin preparing the meal.  
  
Before cracking the eggs into a bowl, he set the pan onto the cooker to slightly heat up. Into the eggs, he added a splash of milk, some pepper and a pinch of salt. He cut the bagel in half, and placed both halves into the toaster to get them to a crispy brown. Adding the eggs into the pan, Thomas began to stir it with his wooden spatula and added a few chives in.  
  
As the sound of the bagels popping out of the toaster startled Thomas, he had finished making the scrambled eggs, and was ready to move onto the bacon.  
  
He knew Alex well by now, too well, to be precise. He didn't like much fat in his bacon, and liked it extra crispy; so crispy that Thomas wondered how his teeth that always formed that shit-eating grin on his face that he couldn't get enough of weren't chipped or completely gone. So of course, he tried his best to cut some fat off before throwing it onto the pan as it sizzled away.  
  
After taking care of the bacon, he moved into the coffee. Straight black coffee, no milk, no sugar. 3 heaping teaspoons of coffee went into the biggest mug that he could find, and he poured hot water from the kettle over it.  
  
Hey, you know what would be good? To make Alex lunch for once.  
  
Thomas hunted down those bagels again and cut one in half. He spread cream cheese on one side of it and sandwiched the two pieces together. He wrapped it in clingfilm and set it into a small, plastic container.  
  
Everything is perfect, now time for plating.  
  
The eggs and bacon were on one plate, the bagel on another, and the bucket of coffee accompanying it on the tray Thomas had set it on. It looked amazing, to say the least.  
  
Now time to wake the gremlin up.  
  
The smell of breakfast lingered in the air when Thomas looked up to find a clock, which read 06:13AM.  
  
Alex usually woke up 2 minutes after, waking Thomas up as well with his incredibly loud alarm. 2 minutes wouldn't do much harm, right?  
  
Thomas crept into the room with the tray in his hands, carefully stepping across the room towards the bed.  
  
First, he disabled Alex's alarm.  
  
Second, he caressed Alex's cheek, his hand moving into his raven locks, surrounding his head like a halo.  
  
Third, he savoured Alex's little whine as his dark hazel eyes fluttered open and his eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"Good morning, darlin'."  
  
He placed a kiss on Alex's nose as he smiled fondly.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up? My alarm is on, and why are you up so early anyway? Why are you holding b-"  
  
"Shh, shh sweetheart. This is for you. Eat up, baby."  
  
Alex's eyes widened at the thought. "Thank you, I-I can't believe you made this all just for me."  
  
"Anything for my angel." Thomas sing-songed, playing with Alexander's hair. "It's the 14th of February, you know what that means."  
  
Alex groaned as he took a sip of his ridiculously strong coffee.  
  
"It's _Valentine's Day_."  
  
"Correct."  
  
As Alexander recovered from his half-asleep state, Thomas opened the blinds to uncover a dark sky, showered with stars.  
  
"Why are all of the winter months so dark?" Alex asked, taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"I don't know, why are you asking me? I don't have knowledge in the climate department."  
  
Thomas' statement made both of them release a chuckle.  
  
"God, I despise Valentine's Day with a passion, but you make it so much better."  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
Thomas leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips, the taste of exceptionally bitter coffee invading his mouth.  
  
"How do you manage to drink such strong coffee? Seriously, you're a coffee machine, but instead of making it you consume it rapidly."  
  
"You can't drive a car without petrol, can you?"  
  
\--  
  
Alex soon got out of bed after eating the wholesome breakfast that was made by the love of his life. They got ready for work as the sky turned brighter, and headed out for the day.  
  
Before they left the house, Thomas caught Alexander's attention.  
  
"Take this."  
  
Alexander took the container in his hand and looked down at it. A bagel?  
  
"Pssh, you fucking gay. I love you so much."  
  
"I know."  
  
Their lips joined together for a split second before opening the door.  
  
\--  
  
Lunch break came around much earlier than expected, and Alex would usually continue working with an empty stomach.   
  
Well, not entirely empty. It would be filled with coffee, but that's an exception. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least _slightly_ hungry.  
  
He reached for the container which was given to him this morning.  
  
He carelessly unwrapped the bagel and bit into it fiercely, like a starving wolf finally biting down on a deer that it had successfully hunted down.  
  
The bagel was gone in a matter of seconds, and Alex threw the crumpled up cling film into the bin under his desk.  
  
A piece of paper was staring him down from the container.  
  
Being as curious as he was, he picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. The words made him gasp.  
  
_Dinner @ 6:30?_  
_Please say yes.  
  
_ He didn't.  
  
Thomas is too fucking sweet.  
  
Alexander began to make his was through the grand, lengthy corridors of the office building to reach his boyfriend's office, to which he knocked the door of.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Alex opened the handle and gently stepped into the room, his hand on his hip.  
  
"Thomas fucking Jefferson. So extra with everything."  
  
As soon as Thomas heard Alex's voice, he ran towards him and held him in his arms for a while, running his fingers through his soft, dark hair.  
  
"God dammit, I love you so damn much."  
  
Thomas planted a kiss on Alex's forehead, as he could feel Alex smile against his collar. Damn, he hadn't seen Alex this content so many times in a day in a while.  
  
"Is that a yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
\--  
  
On their way home in the car, they sang along with the music coming from the radio, going overly-dramatic whenever they felt like it, and it felt like genuine _love_.  
  
High school Alex and Thomas would've never thought that something like that would happen between them.  
  
Alex pulled out his phone to check the time, just to make sure that they wouldn't come back home too late.  
  
05:59PM.  
  
Thomas was already pulling up to the driveway as Alex slid the phone back into his pocket. _Perfect timing_ , he thought.  
  
Thomas stopped the car after pulling up and sighed, seemingly exhausted.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"6 o'clock."  
  
"Right. We need to get ready. Dress well, darlin'."  
  
\--  
  
The two left at around 06:24PM, both dressed impeccably well. Alex was wearing black pants and a pine green shirt, sleeves rolled up, dark blazer hanging on his shoulders. Not to mention, his hair was combed back beautifully, falling down his shoulders and the top part of his back. The sole sight of him took Thomas' breath away.  
  
Meanwhile, Thomas had worn similar clothing to Alex, but it seemed completely different. Dark magenta pants, a white shirt and black bowtie, and a lighter magenta blazer adorning his torso. He picked out his formal glasses for today, and let them rest at the bridge of his nose.  
  
They both looked like high-class models, and it seemed as though they were supposed to be surrounded by paparazzi.  
  
Which they were not.  
  
As they entered the luxurious restaurant, they looked around at all of the displays. A shade of red, slightly leaning into a light burgundy adorned the high walls, the tablecloths and cushions of all seats. The structure of the seats seemed to have been painted gold, to match the numerous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling which seemed miles away. It was dimly lit, but not too dim so that you could actually see where you're going. Of course, Thomas 'pompous motherfucker' Jefferson is rich, and would do anything to please his little angel.  
  
A host guided them to a table of two, located at the back, just below a beautiful chandelier. The chandelier was illuminating each of their features from above, making both of them look ethereal in the seemingly golden light.  
  
Not to mention, the food was amazing, and Thomas paid for both of their meals, which the added amount seemed like a fortune to Alex, but not as much for Thomas.  
  
They both tipped the waiter and the host $5, which they were both very pleased by. It was a shame to leave the amazing restaurant, but they both had more important matters to attend to.  
  
More, _intimate matters_ , to attend to.  
  
\--  
  
The sky was back at its dark state, showered with stars, but this time a few clouds had been rolling by.  
  
They both walked towards the door of their estate, both giddy with anticipation to what would happen after that door slammed shut.  
  
They didn't have to wait too long to find out.  
  
Thomas' lips clasped onto Alexander's, with a loud groan barely escaping his lips. The kiss got sloppier, more passionate, as Alex undid Thomas' bowtie, his hand straying up to his hair, curling it around his fingers, and Thomas proceeded to unbutton Alex's shirt, his other hand steadying Alex to the wall, gripping his hip.  
  
"Thomas-F-fuck.." Alex got to pant between the kiss, which Thomas gained satisfaction from, a shit-eating grin making its way into the kiss.  
  
They were all teeth and tongue as this point, both grinding against each other, barely able to even keep their breath for this long.   
  
Eventually, Alex pulled away, lips bruised, glossy, and face flushed red and panting.  
  
"I-is that all you got?" He murmured in a tempting tone.  
  
Thomas' eyes flashed him up and down, before ferociously locking with his own.  
  
"Oh, I'm just gettin' started, darlin'."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS LITERALLY 1 MINUTE UNTIL THE 15TH OF FEBRUARY I HAVE TO POST THIS NOW
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS LENGTHYISH CHAPTER!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	5. rubber ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after meeting thomas' family and looking through old photo albums, alexander buys thomas a gift referencing his favourite picture of baby tommy.

"I still _cannot_ believe that you had a rubber ducky when you were 8."  
  
"Let's _not_ mention that? Please _and_ thank you."  
  
Alex let out a chuckle, his boyfriend beside him clearly flustered at the words that just came out of his mouth. He sighed as he focused back onto the road, almost home. They were familiar with the surroundings at this point, the tall buildings starting to descend, the countryside starting to show. They always wanted to live in a house in the countryside, the landscape was breathtaking, the atmosphere was just right, and it was quiet, just how they both liked it.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Thomas pulled up into the driveway and they both got out of the car and headed inside.  
  
"Thomas, your family is wonderful! They seem so nice and true at heart.. Except ol' Pete.." Alex expressed, attempting a southern accent at the end.  
  
The taller man laughed at his response. "I mean, you're not wrong. My father was always an asshat. Sorry about him, honey."  
  
Alex gave Thomas a small smile, making Thomas' heart pound in his chest. Fuck, he was so cute.  
  
"Ah, Tommy! I forgot about something. When I went shopping with Jane and Lucy, I bought you something that will be of much significance to you." He said, letting a smirk form on his face.  
  
A look of terror spread on Thomas' face, letting Alex's smirk turn into a shit-eating grin, letting out a loud laugh.  
  
He rushed up the stairs with his suitcase, seeming to struggle a bit. It was Thomas' turn to laugh, watching his tiny boyfriend drag his incredibly heavy suitcase up the stairs.  
  
"You need any help with that, darlin'?"  
  
"I'm just fine!"  
  
\--  
  
Thomas had already made himself comfortable, laying down on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table, watching some documentary about ancient Egypt.  
  
His tranquil state was interrupted with loud, rapid footsteps coming from the stairs.  
  
A disheveled Alex made his way into the living room, hiding something behind his back.  
  
"Shirt; off."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You heard me Thomas, take your shirt off!"  
  
Thomas obliged, standing up from his reclining position and pulling the t-shirt over the top of his head before tossing it into the corner of the room, crumpled up, to be found in 5 weeks, covered in dust.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Ta-daa!"  
  
Alex pulled out a pair of light blue boxers, covered in a rubber ducky pattern.  
  
"You must be fucking kidding me."  
  
"No, I'm not kidding! Look!" Alex waved them around, "They're real!"  
  
Thomas rubbed the bridge of his nose as Alex looked at him in disapproval.  
  
"What, do you not like them?"  
  
"No, you're getting the wrong idea. I love them, but.. Why?"  
  
Alex started sniggering as he looked Thomas straight into the eyes.  
  
"My favourite picture of you! It's you when you were around 5 with a rubber ducky on your head in a bathtub! You had a pretty big, how do the kids say it nowadays, 'glo-up'."  
  
"Oh, that o-"  
  
"In fact, I've got a small copy of it in my wallet now!"  
  
"No you don't, do you?"  
  
"I'll show you tomorrow."  
  
Thomas sighed, snatching the boxers from Alex's hands. "I'll try them on."  
  
Alex's smirk widened into a grin once again, as he watched Thomas tread off into the bathroom.  
  
\--  
  
"Jesus Christ, Alex."  
  
Alex barked out a laugh again, probably the fiftieth one today. "Come on out, Tommy!"  
  
Thomas walked through the door, his face slightly flustered.  
  
"Oh," Alex looked at him, yet another laugh escaping his mouth. "You look great!"  
  
"I don't seem convinced. But, they are very comfortable."  
  
Alex walked up to Thomas, putting his arms around his neck.  
  
"You know, you'll always look great in anything. I'm glad they're comfortable though."  
  
"They ain't too ugly either."  
  
Alex laughed at his response, setting his head on Thomas' shoulder, relishing in the warmth of his chest.  
  
"Your legs look amazing, by the way."  
  
"Why thank you, darlin'."  
  
They stood like that for a while, the sun starting to set.   
  
Alex was the first to break the peaceful silence.  
  
"I wonder if I groped your d-"  
  
"No, Alex. It would _not_ make any noise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM CRYING ALEX IS SUCH AN ASS  
> when i saw this drawing by vvhiny on instagram i got so much inspiration to write a oneshot about this holy shit  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bf5ln3LnB6U/?taken-by=vvhiny  
> thank you, caitlin, for blessing us with rubber ducky thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> skiddaddle skiddoodle  
> alex's dick is now a noodle
> 
>  
> 
> heres the picture that alex probably sent thomas: https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/936314748701958144


End file.
